Confesiones y recuerdos
by Altair.B
Summary: Fic dedicado a Siesna por la propuesta FANamigo visible del foro Orden Merodeadora. Sirius se enoja tres días antes de la boda de James y va en busca de "ayuda" con el buen Remus y todo termina con tasas de chocolate, recuerdos y confesiones de Hogwarts. ESTE FIC FUE PUBLICADO EN OTRA CUENTA MIA QUE AHORA ESTA INDISPUESTA, NO ES PLAGIO NI NADA :)


_Hola! _

_Bueno esto es un regalito para la querida __**Siesna**__ por la propuesta FANamigo visible del foro Orden Merodeadora. (Si no habéis entrado pues entonces que esperan háganlo YA). Espero te guste no he escrito desde hace meses y la imaginación me vino hasta hace ayer xD Disfruta de la lectura._

_Disclaimer:_ _Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados es mío, todos pertenecen a J.K Rowling (por desgracia aunque fantaseo con Sirius a mi gusto, no penseis mal xD) _

Se escuchaba que alguien llamaba o más bien aporreaba la puerta de la casa. Remus salió de la cocina para saber quien quería destruir su puerta que de por si ya estaba un poco magullada.

Al abrir la puerta no pudo más que poner los ojos en blanco, un perro negro que parecía más bien un grim estaba frente a él mirándolo con "ternura". Remus se río y lo dejó entrar cerrando la puerta detrás, el perro negro se transformo rápidamente en un hombre, Sirius Black.

―Antes que nada vengo aquí a descargar mi odio hacía la pelirroja Evans – dijo Sirius divertido – Lunatico, James se casa en tres días y ella me lo ha quitado ― se abalanzo a Remus fingiendo llorar.

Remus lo abrazó riéndose de él, dándole pequeñas palmadas en su espalda.

― Tranquilo Canuto, cuando te cases entenderás por que James pasa tanto tiempo con ella ―

Sirius dejó de abrasarle y lo miro como si le hubiera dicho que Malfoy se había liado con un muggle.

― Remus Lupin, yo no me voy a casar por ningún motivo ni porque mi vida dependiera de ello. ―.

El castaño negó con la cabeza para después soltar una carcajada, se alejó de su amigo y fue a la cocina, mientras Sirius se sentaba en uno de los muebles y subía los pies a la mesita de centro. Encontró _El Profeta_ por ahí y lo empezó a leer con fastidio.

Después de unos momentos Remus salió con una bandeja que llevaba un par de tazas de chocolate caliente y panecillos.

Sirius no lo pudo evitar y salto del sofá tomando una de las tazas para después sentarse otra vez con la misma posición que antes. Remus bufó y quito los pies de Sirius de la mesa mientras se sentaba.

― ¿Y bien? Dime que te hostiga tanto como para odiar a Lily por casarse con James si fuiste el primero que se apuntó para padrino ― le preguntó mientras bebía de su chocolate.

― Pues que ella ya no lo dejara salir y me quedare solito porque tú eres un vejete amargado ― se burló Black.

Remus casi se atraganta con el chocolate antes de contestarle.

― ¿Vejete amargado? – le preguntó tratando de no reír ― Tengo 20 años Black y por si no lo recuerdas yo era el cerebro detrás de todas las bromas que hicimos en Hogwarts ―

Sirius lanzó una carcajada perruna y luego bebió de su tasa.

― Yo no era el prefecto que decía que no deberíamos hacerlo porque recibiríamos castigos y perderíamos puntos ― lo miro con burla y una sonrisa en la cara ― Pero tengo que admitir que las bromas que se te ocurrían eran buenas. ¿Recuerdas la que hicimos en la sala común de Slytherin en tercero? ― le preguntó para después echarse a reír y casi derramar el chocolate ― Esa fue buena, el moco verde pegajoso antes del baile de navidad, la cara que Malfoy tenía era para una foto ―.

Ambos empezaron a reír recordando ese día, antes del baile de navidad ellos se las habían arreglado para meter un moco verde pegajoso que se esparciría por toda la sala común dejando a los alumnos atorados y con moco en el cabello por una semana pues era casi imposible de quitar.

― Recuerdas la que le hicimos a Snape en cuarto, Canuto ̶ le siguió Remus – Tuvo su hermoso cabello color rosa durante una semana ̶ empezó a reírse al recordar a Snape con ese tono.

̶ Sí, Lily nos empezó a odiar más desde ese día aunque después cuando empezó a salir con James y se lo recordamos nos halago ̶ después de haber dicho eso Sirius recordó algo mas ̶ Y hablando de esos dos, recuerdas el día en que James se lastimo en un partido de Quidditch en séptimo, la pelirroja lo fue a ver y acabo con una "charla" un poco intensa en la enfermería ̶ empezó a partirse de risa con lo último.

James había terminado con unos cuantos rasguños y Lily lo había ido a ver para "cuidarle" pero cuando el resto de los merodeadores se presentó en la enfermería se encontraron con que Lily no era tan inocente como creían.

̶ Pobre Lily, cuando entramos se había puesto roja como un tomate ̶ secundo Remus mientras terminaba de reír ̶ Recuerdas el día en que Lily aceptó salir con James, él se puso como loco ̶.

̶ Sí, maldito imbécil. Llegó a la sala común y me quito a Stan para besarme ― comentó Sirius mosqueado mientras su amigo lo veía con sorpresa ― No en la boca, si hubiera sido así ahora estaría muerto, llegó y se me abalanzó empezando a repartir besos de alegría en mi cara y por eso Stan creyó que era gay ― explicó ― Fue un golpe bajo cuando lo empezó a anunciar por toda la Torre, tarde mucho en aclararlo ―.

Remus empezó a reírse, era increíble. Era por eso que Sirius se mosqueaba tanto con James. Era patético.

― Canuto, en serio pensé que eras gay

― No pongas mi inclinación sexual en duda

Remus reía y Sirius lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras terminaba su chocolate.

― Ya deja de reírte – pidió Sirius mosqueado.

Remus dejó de reírse y siguió bebiendo de su chocolate que iba a la mitad.

― Ya esta bien, esta bien ― pasó un momento de silenció en el que solo se escuchaba a Remus tomar chocolate y a Sirius jugar con las hojas del diario.

De repente, Sirius comenzó a reír y Remus lo miro con cara de _"a este tio ya se le fue la olla"_. Después de unos momentos sin saber porque Remus también comenzó a reír.

― Me acordé de cuando empezando sexto año pintamos tus túnicas de color rosa con motitas moradas – dijo Sirius entre risas y al momento Remus dejó de reírse mirándolo con interés, eso no lo sabía ― James dijo que quería hacerlo con las túnicas de Peter pero por accidente yo confundí los baúles y al día siguiente vestías una linda túnica rosada ― y lanzó otra carcajada perruna. ― Fue tan genial cuando entraste al comedor y luego en las clases ― se quitó una lágrima ― Pensabas que había sido el pobre Peter con sus experimentos fallidos. Me hubiera gustado que… ― pero no pudo continuar con el relató por que Remus estaba arriba de él con un cojín tapándole la cara.

― Canuto eres un imbécil ― presiono más el almohadón contra su cara y escucho como su amigo decía "Mi rostro, mi hermoso rostro" ― Por tu culpa pasé tres semanas con esas estúpidas túnicas rosas hasta que se deshizo el hechizó por si solo ― y cayeron al suelo.

― Ahora yo te tengo a ti Lunatico ― dijo Sirius arriba de él mientras le daba golpes con el almohadón a su amigo ― Y qué me dices de los mil plantones en quinto, James no fue y mucho menos Peter. ― Esto último lo dijo con cierta burla ― Fuiste tú ¿Verdad? Eres un maldito y yo que pensaba que había perdido la gracia ―.

Remus empezó a reírse debajo de él y tomó otro almohadón para aporrearle.

― Sí yo fui ahora quítate que estas pesado ― empujó a Sirius.

― Me has dicho gordo, lobo peludo

― Saco de pulgas apestoso

Luego ambos en el suelo empezaron a reír.

― Joder, tengo que admitir que aún no eres un vejete amargado ― comentó Sirius mientras se levantaba tomando la tasa de Remus y bebiendo de ella hasta terminar el chocolate. Remus se levantó y lo miro.

― Qué asco, dejaste tus babas de perro en mi tasa ― se quejó Remus quitándole la tasa de las manos. ― Eres un cerdo ―.

Sirius se empezó a reír y se dirigió a la puerta, tenía que preparar unas cosas.

― Bien, te mandare una lechuza para la despedida de soltero de James. Le prometí a Lily que no lo emborracharía pero no dijo nada sobre chicas así que prepárate lobito que se va a poner bueno ― soltó otra carcajada "ladrido" y abrió la puerta. ― Nos vemos Remus y más vale que no vayas con túnicas rosas ― Se transformó en perro y se fue antes de que su amigo le lanzara otra cosa.

Remus bufó, se rió y llevó las tasas a lavar. Pensaba en decirle a Lily sobre las chicas que llevaría Sirius, quizá él no se enterara.

_Dejad Reviews_ :D

_By: Aly_


End file.
